


About You

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fanon, One-Sided Love, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: People were always asking if he was okay …. But, one certain woman said different things.She didn't ask if he was okay.
Relationships: Crocell/Halphas, Orias/Evangelinge Frederick, Orias/Halphas
Kudos: 3





	About You

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta is not mine; it belongs to Lunariaco. I made this fanfiction for my own satisfaction and do not gain any profits by making it.  
>   
>  ** _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._**  
> 

Orias sometimes wonder why did he fall in love with Eva in the first place. To think about it, he's a demon—a real demon inside. Even when he first arrived on human world, human's moral didn't fit him that much. He sometimes got annoyed by the complicated way humans do their thing. For example, the way they prohibited themselves and the others to not do violence. Even now, Orias still couldn't adapt to that rules human set for themselves.

Ah, right. Maybe because Eva was that different from him. Eva was super kind, even Orias amazed a human like Eva existed. She's kind. Sometimes Orias also thought that she's naive, but she would surely say what she wanted to say. She's not the type of hypocrite human Orias usually saw in his daily life on human world.

Naberius always say that Eva was too perfect for him. Silently, Orias agreeing. That's why Orias didn't get too surprised when Eva finally really reject him.

Orias knew. He was predicting it. But, even before Eva rejected him, the thoughts of the black-haired woman rejecting him alone was scaring him so much until the point where Orias regretting his confession.

When the rejection was happening for real, Orias felt his body numb. His head was so heavy and he didn't understand what he did anymore. He just remembered laughing awkwardly and saying to Eva that it was okay.

So, this is the feeling of heartbroken.

Orias wanted to cry, but nothing came out from his eyes. It's weird, and Orias didn't like that feeling. Suffocating and empty—but not that empty since all of the negative feelings fill-up himself.

For some days, Orias couldn't grasp what the others said to him clearly. He just spoke when it's necessary and using words as few as he could.

People were always asking if he was okay—at least, Orias knew this even if he couldn't focus that much. Orias was wondering, why did they ask in the first place if they knew he was not.

But, one certain woman said different things.

"I know it's hard. I heard from Nabe that you were in love with Eva for a long time."

That woman is who he knew as Halphas. She didn't ask if he was okay. When Orias focused his sight on Halphas, he saw the green-eyed woman smiled sadly, as if she's the one who got rejected.

"Eva is beautiful and kind. She's one of the most wonderful people I met. It's not a surprise if you love her that much. Maybe this is kinda harsh, but I think love is not only about being accepted or rejected."

Halphas keep talking while looking at him as if she was penetrating the deepest part of Orias' mind.

"When you fall in love, don't you just want that person to be happy? You can make sure that happens even if they don't love you back, right? Ah, of course, love might be different for us. I don't know much too actually." Halphas awkwardly laughed. "But, I mean, isn't it enough for being able to be at their side? Seeing them smiling and live happily. I think it's one of the greatest happiness that I want to keep feeling in my life. Before, I also don't know this kind of feeling existed. Such a simple yet complicated feeling existed, and it feels so magical. Or, do you feel something different? I want to hear your story too, Orias."

Orias didn't notice that much before, but did Halphas always has this soft and kind voice? Was she always this caring to the others?

Ah, no, she always was. Orias just didn't put any attention that much to them before because from what he saw, those attentions and kindness were somehow usually directed to Crocell.

They didn't interact that much, did they?

"I … my feelings were not that beautiful …."

Orias saw Halphas smile widened when he started his talks.

"It's okay, I want to know."

"… So, I …."

There they went. For the first time, Orias finally had someone to hear his pathetic first love story. No annoying interruption or teasing like what Nabe and the others always did. Halphas just sat there, listening to Orias story as if she's listening to some kind of fairy tale. It feels so magical, and Orias felt kindness warped around him as Halphas smiled hearing his talks.

Rejection still hit Orias hard, but having someone listen to his story, putting attention to him, make him felt somewhat better.

For a while, Orias thought, _Crocell is such an idiot for ignoring a kind girl like Halphas._

That day, Orias regretted the fact he didn't talk more with Halphas before.

**Author's Note:**

> I present this short OriHal fanfiction to my beloved Queen, Syasa. Here, Sya. I know I don't have that much skill and my English is shit, but I hope you like this. Love you, Sya.


End file.
